


The Mine

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Kurt are adventurers in a guild. They have been sent to a village that needs their help.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Kudos: 2





	The Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge "Ospiti dallo Spazio" by the community Kaos Borealis, prompt: adventurer/guild AU  
> Also written for Lande di Fandom's "Esploratori del Polyverso", prompt earth.

Logan and Kurt had been sent by their guild to a faraway village up a mountain. The people had reported various missing persons, strange deaths and an atypical blight all around an old abandoned mine that was starting to spread to their farmland. The two adventurers had been sent to investigate and fix the problem, if possible.

It had taken them a few days of travel from the nearest city to the village, days during which Logan grumbled about anything that came to his mind just to vent his hate for being ordered around. Kurt indulgently listened to him, softly smiling and nodding to help him relax.

By the time they got there the half-dwarf had returned to his usual self, that meant that he was almost always flirty with his tiefling partner and reserved with everyone else.

The village was smaller than they had expected: the houses were less than a dozen, and there was just one tavern that acted as a shop too. It was mostly inhabited by humans, but the owner of the tavern was a friendly halfling who immediately told them everything they needed to know as soon as they showed their guild's seal. He even offered them the only room he got for free.

"Recon?" Logan proposed when the halfling drew them a rough map to reach the mine.

Kurt nodded.

"We'll come back soon." He reassured the tavern owner.

It wasn't hard to reach the mine, all they really had to do was follow the rotting plants. The glade in front of the mine's entrance was sickly grey, and even the wooden poles holding the mine open were rotting.

Logan grimaced.

"That's bad. That wood won't last till tomorrow."

Kurt sighed.

"I feared you'd say that. We must get in now before it's too late."

He wrapped his hands around the holy symbol hanging from his neck to pray, while Logan wore his special gloves with blades. When the cleric’s prayer ended both him and his partner were briefly surrounded by light.

"Ok, we can go now." Kurt announced.

Logan went first, checking for traps and other possible dangers as he slowly guided his partner inside the dark mine. Luckily for them they could see in the dark and didn't need any light that would give them away to enemies.

After only a few minutes of walking they found a dead body. It looked old and mummified, but its clothes were still nice: it fitted the strange deaths described by the villagers. They quickly searched the body for something to bring back to the village, finding a simple leather bracelet with protective runes carved into it; it hadn't helped the poor guy, unfortunately.

Kurt was feeling very uncomfortable, so he grabbed his holy symbol and looked around attentively as they went deeper underground.

"I feel something." He whispered after a while. "Undead creatures."

Logan nodded and crept a few steps forward, peeking around a corner.

"Looks clear to me." He answered.

Before the tiefling could stop him he was already on the other side; a series of skeletal hands emerged from the ground, grappling him as their undead owners raised to try and bite him.

Logan growled in anger, thrashing them with his blades, but every time he destroyed one another took its place.

Kurt quickly turned the corner and said a few words, a bright light emanating from his holy symbol.

The creatures hissed, many of them vaporised by the holy aura, while the luckiest ones managed to run away and hide in the ground again.

Logan huffed as his rage subsided, looking embarrassedly at Kurt's worried frown as he healed him.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine. Just be more careful, please."

They briefly kissed, then they slowly walked forward.

Apparently Kurt's holy aura kept the skeletons at bay, the few times they met one it fled.

At some point they had to choose where to go when the path forked, but the cleric always pointed in the direction from which he felt a stronger evil aura come.

After a few hours of travel underground they reached a point in which the tunnel widened and turned into a big cave from which an ill red light was coming from.

Kurt shivered.

"There's something evil here. Something evil, undead and very dangerous." He whispered.

Logan cracked his knuckles.

"Good, we've found the problem. Time to kill something." He replied with amusement.

"We have to be careful, mein Liebe, it's not a good idea to blindly attack it."

Logan smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not _that_ stupid. Let's stealth in and study it first."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

They walked in towards opposite directions, hiding as best as they could in the shadows.

At the back of the cave there was some sort of hybrid between an altar and a throne, with a huge pale figure sitting on top. It was slouching, its elbows resting on its knees. It looked asleep or unconscious from what they could tell behind its long blond hair.

Logan gestured to Kurt that he wanted to attack, to which the tiefling nodded and prepared to attack too.

The half-dwarf crept towards the hulking figure as stealthily as he could, and when he was close enough he attacked with his blades. He pierced through its exposed side, sinking all of his blades deep inside it.

It was too late when he realised his mistake: the creature roared in pain and anger, a thick white tentacle coming out of its wrist to wrap around its attacker.

Logan found himself grappled and lifted from the ground, the undead looking at him with furious red eyes.

"How dare you attack Omega Red in his home!" The creature bellowed before grinning. "I will feast on your life force and make you one of my underlings!"

He opened his mouth, bringing it closer to Logan's face, but he was distracted by a bolt of light that hit the rock beside his head. He immediately turned in the direction from which it came and noticed the cleric. He growled at him.

"I will eat you too!"

Logan's fear was washed away by worry first, then by anger.

"I won't let ya touch him!" He growled.

He lifted his fists and thrust them down towards the tentacle, hacking it off with a roar. He fell on his feet beside the now screaming monster, cutting his leg to make him kneel.

Omega Red groaned in pain as he fell down, unleashing his other tentacle and grabbing Logan's neck. He stood up again, lifting the adventurer and cutting his air off. He stared straight into his eyes, placing his other hand on his forehead and starting to suck his life force out.

Kurt could see the monster's wounds healing up and his partner weakly kicking the air.

"Logan, no!"

His eyes flared up with bright light as he cast his spell, thrusting his hand towards the undead to aim: a bright streak of light hit its target in his back, making him howl in pain as his skin burnt at contact.

"Logan, now!" The cleric shouted in encouragement.

The barbarian roared in anger, but his arms swung wide and he missed his moving enemy.

The creature moved his focus to the tiefling, glaring and growling at him. He threw the half-dwarf against the wall, making him grunt in pain as he fell on the ground, then the monster moved towards the cleric.

"How dare you!" He bellowed.

Kurt was fast enough to avoid his tentacle, fending it off himself with his sabre. He run a few feet away, muttering a prayer: he was immediately surrounded by small angels, which attacked the monster.

Omega Red screamed in pain as those flying creatures surrounded him, their holy weapons burning his pale skin.

At the sight of the undead attacking his boyfriend, Logan howled in fury and run to attack, sinking his blades deep into his enemy's back.

"Stay away from him!" he shouted.

He cut him upwards, six parallel slashes opening up in the creature's decaying flesh.

Omega Red arched backwards, howling in pain and backslapping Logan to push him away from himself. He grabbed him by the head, sucking his life force once again to survive.

Kurt shouted in anger and attacked him with his sabre, joining his small angel friends. He opened a new wound on him.

"Hang in there, Logan!" He said as he infused his lover with healing power.

The half-dwarf roared in anger and cut the hand on his face off of the monster, making it limply fall on the ground and stomping on it.

"Die!" He shouted.

He jumped on the weakened undead and sinked his blades in his chest, making his enemy stagger backwards and fall down.

Omega Red gurgled in pain, his dark blood flowing out of his mouth as the barbarian and Kurt's angels finally killed him.

The cave fell silent a part from the adventurer's panting. The red light faded with the undead's destruction, together with the angels' white aura as they returned to their realm.

The cleric immediately grabbed Logan's arm to magically heal him, pulling him towards himself to hug him.

The half-dwarf hugged him back and kissed him, his wounds closing up in no time. He still felt weaker than usual, probably because the monster had sucked some of his life force.

They had no time to rejoice their victory, though, because the cave trembled and some earth began to fall down.

"Run!" Logan shouted.

He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and sprinted out of the cave, dragging him towards the exit before the whole mine collapsed on itself, the shaking and falling rocks growing every second.

They came out just in time before the rotten wooden poles gave up, the strong gust of air coming from the entrance and pushing them on the ground.

They groaned in pain as they stood up, patting some dust off of themselves.

"You alright?" Logan asked in a worried tone.

Kurt nodded and weakly smiled.

"I'm just exhausted. Let's go back to the village."

They held hands while walking back, the clear night sky guiding them on their path.

When they entered, the buzzing tavern fell silent and stared at them.

"Dear people!" Kurt announced with a big smile. "We have slain the monster that was cursing your village! You're safe again!"

Everyone cheered at them, and the halfling owner offered them food and beer on the house.

They hungrily devoured the soup and bread, drinking a few pints of beer as the people celebrated around them.

It took them a while to be allowed to retire to their room, where they collapsed on the bed despite the noise coming from the hall.


End file.
